U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,319,583; 3,410,227; 3,520,256 and 3,561,369 disclose railway cars for carrying stacked containers having a depressed center section and truss type sides. The truss type sides include upper and lower longitudinals joined by vertical and diagonal members. Lower containers are held in place by transverse bulkheads. Upper containers stacked on the lower containers are held in place with locking members which engage the upper containers. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,843 cylindrical containers are carried in a car also having a depressed center section. The sides are composed of upper and lower longitudinals with latches used to hold the cylinders in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,663 discloses a car having a depressed center section through half of the car in which one container is stacked on the other, with the upper container held in place with latches. In the other half of the car a single container is carried which extends outwardly beyond the truck. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,371 a container well car is described for carrying stacked containers having relatively short sides in which the upper containers are maintained in place by cooperating locks on the upper and lower containers.
It would be desirable to provide a container car having a depressed center section for carrying stacked containers with short side sills of simple design to minimize fabrication costs and a transverse bulkhead to hold the lower and upper containers in place.